


【KK】300(前言)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 以韓劇 《燦爛又孤獨的神》簡稱鬼怪為靈感。周更：無固定更新日。全篇架空，有私設，有天生神力(開掛)，宗教部份有先查資料，但不專業，如果有專業人士可以私訊給點指點謝謝。從隱世回到現世的堂本光一 X 重新輪迴堂本剛------------------------------------------------我的右邊(左邊)總有一個人，這個人我最喜歡他了。
Kudos: 1





	【KK】300(前言)

「YOU，還不走啊？」

坐在涼亭裡的老人用手杖戳了戳坐在一旁發呆的人的小腿，喚回他的注意力。

「你就承認是Johnny桑吧～」

那人始終凝視著河面，現在才慢悠悠轉過頭來，該是歷經風霜的臉龐卻沒被歲月留下痕跡，依舊圓潤的臉、烏黑的圓眸，以及笑起來露出的可愛虎牙。

「還不是YOU叫我這麼說話的！害我現在改不了見到人就說YOU！」

老人氣呼呼用手杖敲地面，眼神卻帶著笑意。  
已經有多少年沒遇過這麼合拍的人了？ 嚴格來說，是合拍的靈魂。

「如果再戴頂VANSON帽子就更像了啊～」然後再喝一杯熱茶。

「YOU真的不能再待在這裡了，得走了。」

老人嘆了口氣，的確很喜歡眼前這個靈魂，但靈魂徘徊在黃泉路上是不好的，尤其這徘徊都已經過了好幾次花開花落。

「欸～可是我要等的人還沒來啊…」目光又回到波光粼粼河川，明明這裡沒有所謂的白晝與黑夜。「而且您也不讓我走回去…」  
  
「這可真怪不了我了。是YOU貪吃！」老人從鼻子哼了聲，沒見過這麼貪吃的小夥子。

黃泉路也跟上時代變化，兩邊擺起了屋台，一般靈魂走上了黃泉路，對兩旁的食物多少還有些戒心，他從高處看下去，就看見一個臉圓圓的人直衝鬆餅攤販大吃起來…也不擔心是否支付的了費用啊…

「我怎麼知道啊…我也是第一次死掉啊！」被罵貪吃的人瞪大烏黑圓眸，臉上浮起紅暈，都怪那黃泉路太長、鬆餅味太香，誰知道那是不能吃的。

「那YOU打算怎麼辦？上頭說了，這次再不走就推YOU入河川了。」

「入河川會怎樣？」

「如果能撐過千年的浸泡，就能帶著記憶去投胎。」

「千年啊…」

「YOU好好想想吧，再來跟我說，我去幹活了。」

老人撐著手杖離開涼亭往橋的方向走去，又到了強迫靈魂們購買孟婆湯的時後。

風平浪靜的河面看起來無害，但大家都知道河面下的暗潮洶湧；太多無法輪迴的靈魂困在河裡，誰也不讓誰早日脫苦海。當然也有自願入河川的癡情男女，眼睜睜看著心愛之人一次又一次變換外貌，從橋上怡然自得經過，卻沒一次望向在河川忍受苦痛得自己。

「欸！！！這不是前輩嗎？」路過的靈魂中有一人突然對著涼亭裡的人驚叫。

「你是…？」這也不是第一次遇到認識自己的人，但沒想到會這麼早就遇到後輩。

「啊啊啊───真的是堂本剛前輩。」那個後輩靈魂激動抓著他的手叫著，堂本剛沒聽進他說的一大串話，唯一聽進去的只有那麼一句

「光一前輩呢？他跟您同年離開了啊。」  
\--

地平線上最後一道陽光收起，島根縣松江市的夜晚街道上出現一名身著黑色西裝三件套的男子，擦到晶亮的黑色皮鞋踩在柏油路上發出清脆嗑噠聲。  
經過的居民似乎沒看見這名男子似的，紛紛從他身邊經過。

嘶───

趴在圍牆上的貓咪突然拱起背部毛髮豎起，對著男子發出恫嚇哈氣。

「小貓，你看的到我啊…」

站在距離貓咪一段距離的男子低下頭，修長的睫毛掩飾漆黑眼眸中的孤單，手往西裝外套口袋摸了摸，找到一包菸還有打火機又放回口袋。

貓咪趁這空隙趕緊跳下圍牆逃走，街道上剩下男子一人。

走到公園的長椅旁男子坐下休息，回想著自己是怎麼出現在這裡的，以及之前發生的事情。

『在隱世好好過活不好嗎？』長相標緻動人的女子斜靠在黑色貴妃椅上，身著白底紅色牡丹洋裝，慵懶的開口。

『他不在這裡，我得去找他。』男子站在室內中央語氣不亢不卑，然而一旁的侍女們卻各個垂著頭肩膀微微顫抖。

『唉，跟你說了多少次了，他走到另個系統去了，即使你回到現世也找不到他。』女子覺得心累，幾乎每周都得忍受眼前長相英俊的男子提出不變的要求，要不是看他長得帥，早就轟出去了。

『剛怎麼可能走錯，他又不是我，連我這路癡都能找到路了！』

『你就怪線香吧，他聞著線香的香味跟錯隊伍上錯車了。』女子實在不想再解釋了，這大半年也受夠了，乾脆把打聽來的情報告訴眼前男子。

『哈？！這是整人節目嗎！』

女子按壓兩側太陽穴，頭太痛了，想趕快打發眼前的人。

『堂本光一，看在你帥的份上，我給你個優待，你可以選擇回到現世或留在隱世，』

『我要回去。』

『先讓我把話說完！』

碰！  
室內的燈泡因女子的憤怒瞬間爆裂。

被喚做堂本光一的男子見狀縮了下脖子，不只因為燈泡爆裂，也因眼前女子精緻的臉龐出現裂痕，從裂痕看見蛆蟲蠕動。

『拿你最珍視的東西來換，就讓你回現世。』

女子情緒穩定後恢復慵懶坐姿，兩旁的侍女趕緊上前拿出化妝用品修補臉部裂痕，不一會又恢復最初的標緻動人。

『我、我最珍視的就他了，不能換。』劍眉微蹙，堂本光一左思右想，除了命以外最珍視的就是家人跟他了，但這些都沒了啊…

『呵呵呵～那...』女子突然起身走向堂本光一，堂本光一下意識要退後卻無法動彈『用你對他的愛來換如何？』 

『絕對不行！』聽到條件瞬間堂本光一頓時爆氣，他寧可回不去現世也不用愛來換。

『你覺得回到現世遇到重新轉世的他，他還認得出你嗎？』女子再次逼近，目露狡猾光芒『還會愛你嗎？』  
  
『會，只要我們再相遇，就會認出彼此。』然後繼續愛著對方。

『呵，當初我老公也這麼信誓旦旦，結果呢？』女子口氣嘲諷，眼神充滿怨恨以及淡淡哀傷。

堂本光一不敢多說什麼，畢竟這神話故事他聽過，還有別人的家務事最好不要介入。

『不過我可以給你個機會證明，』女子挑眉嘴角勾笑『用你對他的記憶換吧。』 

『哈？』

『不是說再相遇就能認出彼此嗎，那記憶就不重要啦。』伸出慘白的手指勾住堂本光一下巴，即使堂本光一想別過頭也無法，那手指的力量使他整個人無法動彈。

『可是…』那是在一起一整世的珍貴記憶啊。

『回憶再創造就有了嘛～還是其實你也沒把握能認出他？』女子放開他下巴，意興闌珊的說『果然愛是最不可靠的，這交易還是算了吧。』 

『好，我換。』堂本光一眼神堅定望著女子看似凌厲實為空洞的瞳孔。

『但妳得保證我們一定會相遇。』

『為什、』

『不然您怎麼親眼看愛是可靠還是不可靠的呢。』堂本光一嘴角上揚，他知道女子會答應自己。

『好，你離開隱世後往關西走，他會回到上一世初生之地。』

『謝謝您。』得到允諾後，堂本光一心上的石頭終於放下，眼眶有些濕潤。

『還沒有人能證明愛是可靠的，希望你不要讓我失望了。』

對著堂本光一離開室內的背影女子冷冷說完，又慵懶倚靠回座位上。太久沒有出現敢跟她談條件的人了，希望這場戲不要落幕的太快。

『妳，』指著站在門邊的侍女『半路上送點東西給他。』 

在自己開拓的土地上能孕育出如此好看又性情堅定的人民，女子心感愉悅，反正出了隱世，剩下的就交給自己的哥哥也曾經是老公的人去處理吧。  
\--

『請稍等一下。』

就快到黃泉比良坂了，此時身後響起女聲，堂本光一不由自主加快腳步頭也不回的趕路。

『大人有東西要我轉交給你。』

女聲瞬間來到身邊，堂本光一嚇的往旁一跳停下腳步，對上臉不紅氣不喘的侍女，手裡捧著木盒站定。

『這是？』

『出去前，想著最美好的時刻再打開木盒。』說完人便不見了。

『唔…那剛才幹嘛追著我跑…』堂本光一小聲吐槽著，捧著木盒往不遠處被岩石擋著的道路前進。

站在岩石前，堂本光一閉上眼回想，這一世跟堂本剛相遇的種種，在記憶消失前至少讓他再回味一遍那個始終站在自己右邊的人…  
再次睜開眼，堂本光一小心翼翼打開木盒，從木盒裡飄出一陣白煙，之後他將手放在岩石上，當初進來時也是如此。一道白光將他送出，他回到了現世的終點站。

『喔！難得有人從隱世出來，上車嗎？』停靠在月台邊的火車裡空蕩無人，和來時一樣帶著面具的車長站在門邊做最後確認。

『恩…』堂本光一一臉茫然『啊、我沒車票…』 

『您已經支付過車錢了，請上車吧堂本光一先生。』

電車緩緩駛動，兩旁大海波光粼粼，駛過的軌道在電車離開後消失在黃昏光線中。  
\--  
「所以說我走錯了？！」堂本剛不可置信的看著老人，彷彿老人說出什麼驚天動地的消息，嘛，的確滿驚天動地的。

「YOU當初是怎麼過來的？」老人充滿慈愛的看著驚慌的堂本剛，太有趣了，平常的處變不驚都是裝的啊～

「我記得一群人要上車，然後我聞到線香的味道覺得很熟悉…」

「所以YOU就上了月台另一側的電車了？」

「對啊，兩邊的目的地都寫一樣，這邊味道比較熟悉嘛...」對廟宇神社很感興趣的堂本剛自然覺得線香的味道令他安心。

「那就是，不同月台代表不同宗教啊小子！」老人拍手捧腹大笑。

「那現在怎麼辦，光一找不到我肯定很緊張的…他是路癡啊…」 

「YOU還好意思說他，他可是一下子就找對地方了。」老人突然目光深沉，雖然這種情報不該透露的，但眼前的堂本剛就是得他的眼緣，看在也陪自己這麼些年了，老人決定給他優待。

「唉…」托腮盯著涼亭石桌上憑空出現的熱茶，堂本剛沒有拿起杯子。

「喝完就走吧，」老人用手杖指了指熱茶「不然花期又要過了。」 

三途河兩旁已經開滿火紅的花，在介於白晝與暗夜中如火焰般綻放，隨著風搖曳散發獨特香味，經過花道時這世種種湧上心頭，他那永遠的左邊之人是不是再也見不到了？

站在橋中央，堂本剛忍不住回頭望，那已經遠去褪色的曾經，那人從稚嫩到成熟到老朽都一樣英挺帥氣的身姿，都在橋的另一側落幕了。

老人目送堂本剛離開彼岸，花開荼蘼，艷紅花朵將兩岸燃燒般像是為了送走他而爭先綻放，濃郁的花香引起黃泉路上一陣哀嚎，看來不只一位想起來過往。  
看著桌上散去熱氣的茶杯，老人用手指沾了沾桌上留下的一灘晶瑩，是最後的淚水了啊。

走到涼亭旁的三生石前，用沾濕的手指寫下【堂本剛、堂本光一】。

這年的秋彼岸，終於結束了。

END


End file.
